Call Me Jealous
by Calypso90
Summary: One Shot. Arthur's jealousy seems to be getting the better of him. Let's see what Gwen can do about that...Set after the last scene from 3x04.


Hi ya! So, I thought I'd write a one shot for a change…at least when it's done, it's done. I'm going on holiday for a week so it's gonna take a bit longer for me to update my other story "Take Your Pick"…just hope this makes up for it ; ) Enjoy!

* * *

**Call Me Jealous**

_**No **__**true love there can be without its dread penalty-jealousy. (Lord Lytton)**_

Arthur stomped into his room slamming the door shut behind him. He felt the urgent need to hit something or rather somebody. He paced his room searching for a way to calm the anger he was feeling. There he was, one minute talking with Merlin regretting that Gwaine had been ordered to leave and then the next observing him flirt with Gwen which didn't go well with him at all. Pointedly said, it felt like one big slap in the face.

How did they even know each other? Gwaine had been in Camelot for only a few couple of days and already they seemed very friendly. Too friendly if you asked him. He was really getting fed up of handsome, dark haired, chiselled looking charmers, who coincidentally had a unique way with the sword, come to town and try to sweep Gwen off her feet. Honestly, had somebody put a spell on her, so that every man naturally felt attracted to her? It was annoying and aggravating…just downright infuriating.

Arthur let out a deep huff and tried to ease the oncoming headache by rubbing his fingers along his temple. The scene played out before his eyes while he leaned against the stonewall.

She had walked up to Gwaine smiling gently at him. That beautiful smile of hers that he, Arthur, had come to cherish deeply for it was so sincere, so warm, and so blindingly radiant. Every time he witnessed it, he felt the room light up and his chest swell with joy, especially if he had been the reason for it to grace her face. He wanted her to smile at him, for him, with him and not somebody else.

Then she had touched him, which made his insides squirm with rage, making him feel sick to the stomach. Gwaine had eyed her hand on his chest, obviously liking it, but fortunately he had not shown any further reaction. _Lucky_, Arthur thought, otherwise he would have punched the hell out of him. Okay, fine, the guy had saved his life, so maybe it would have only been a good old harsh shove. Even if he owed him big time, Gwen just wasn't an option. _Definitely not!_ If she were to touch any man, then it was damn well going to be him.

He remembered the feel of her hands stroking his forehead while he had lain ill, caressing his face and trailing through his hair at the nape of his neck when they had kissed, and soothing him whilst his mind had been marred with worries. He would give anything to have her here with him that very instant, to marvel in the softness of her skin and to feel her petite body melt in his embrace. _It's not going to happen_, his inner voice tormented him, fuelling his rage.

And then the last moment of the interaction between Gwen and Gwaine came to surface. Gwen had stepped closer and then, grasping his forearms, kissed him farewell on the cheek. _Kill me now_, Arthur begged, for the piercing ache was too much to bear. He grabbed the cup standing on his desk and flung it against the door. He feared he would go crazy if he imagined Gwen kissing another the way she had kissed him. The first time her soft lips had touched his, it had been gentle and innocent and rendered him speechless. The second time had been very much the contrary – more passionate, craving and fierce. Those two kisses were his downfall, for he knew that no other woman would ever compare.

Gradually, the anger died down, but only to be replaced by despair and longing. _I am a prince and yet I can give her nothing. They…_he let his head fall…_they can give her everything. _Would he hate her if she chose someone else…someone who could offer her a life in the light and not in the shadows? _No_, he decided, he could never hate Gwen. Not nearly, not even close and certainly not for such a choice. If she wanted that, who was he to stand in her way? But it didn't stop him from wanting to strangle every man that came too close to her. Lancelot…_puh! Far too broody! _And whoever left Guinevere – twice! – simply didn't deserve her. Gwaine…_really? Nothing but trouble and a ladies' man at that!_

He immediately felt ashamed of himself for thinking badly of his two friends. They had been nothing but loyal towards him, showing courage and proving to have a noble character.

"God, damn it!", he growled thumping his fist against the window sill.

"Arthur?", a female voice broke through the lonely silence.

His body stiffened immediately at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Turning around to face her, his only hope was that he could keep his calm.

"Is everything alright? I heard the noise while passing by and got worried", she said explaining her sudden appearance.

"Uh, no, no. Everything is fine", he put on a false smile, "I just accidentally dropped something", he looked away knowing she would otherwise see through his lie.

After a short pause she spoke again, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" She knew he was hiding something from her, it was written all over his face clear for her to see.

He cleared his throat contemplating what he should answer. "I…I was talking with Merlin earlier", he began. "We were talking about Gwaine…", his voice trailed off while he observed her reaction to the mentioning of his name. Instead of the smile he had expected, a frown settled on her face.

"Is he in trouble?", she asked alarmed_. Of course she's concerned_, Arthur thought, _she likes him_. His heart instantly sank further into the pit of his stomach at the realization. But he desperately wanted to rid her of her worries because no matter what, he needed her to be happy.

"Not that I know of", this time the smile was sincere. "We were just saying that it was a shame that he had to leave and that he would have made a good knight. That's all." Again he keenly awaited her reaction hoping it would contradict what he had come to believe.

"He has a good heart. And he is loyal", she smiled fidgeting with her hands. She lowered her gaze to the floor not daring to stare Arthur in the eyes when she spoke her next words, "But most of all, he saved your life, and for that I am eternally grateful."

His mind was racing and his thoughts were melding into one big lump of uncertainty. The situation or more accurately Gwen was confusing him.

"You seemed to get along very well", Arthur couldn't hold it in.

"He's a kind man and a good friend", Gwen agreed nonchalantly but she hadn't missed Arthur's accusatory tone. "Why?"

"No reason in particular", he shrugged and then turned to the papers on his desk, which suddenly seemed in need of his attention. "So, a good friend, huh? That went fast", the harshness in his voice surprised even him.

Gwen had put up with a number of Arthur's moods, and she was a tolerant person in general, but right now he was being a complete jerk, plainly said. She had been suspicious from the beginning because regretting that Gwaine had to leave wasn't a believable reason for Arthur to act so tense. Something else was bothering him and she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?", she glared back at him but kept her voice steady.

"No, I just didn't know that touching and kissing 'good' friends was common now days", he mocked and Gwen saw his jaw visibly tighten.

Arthur still wasn't looking at her otherwise he would have seen Gwen's expression soften. She let silence settle between them before she approached the desk.

"You're jealous", she stated not as a question but for a fact.

"No", Arthur answered sternly not shifting his gaze from the documents.

"Arthur", she softly pleaded but he refused to waver from his momentary stance. "Arthur", she called out this time with a bit more force, "would you at least look at me."

After a seconds pause he lifted his head and his gaze met hers. "I'm not jealous", he repeated but his eyes shortly shifted to something behind her. They just stood opposite one another; both hoping the other would finally give up and give in. He really could be stubborn as hell she chuckled inwardly. Then again, she could be very persuasive herself. Besides, she didn't have time for his childish behaviour – even though she did think it was sort of sweet that he was jealous. So, with a swift move of her hand she tore the documents from Arthur's grasp and firmly placed them back on the desk. Arthur was evidently surprised and did nothing but let his eyes follow her, while she made her way around the desk toward him.

Instead of keeping an appropriate distance, she walked right up to him, so that they were almost touching. Slowly, she raised her hand and played with the strings of his shirt occasionally sweeping over the exposed skin of his chest. She could feel his heart beating harder and faster and saw him stare at her hands intently. Her fingers seductively trailed over his collarbones and along his shoulders until they came to rest behind his neck. Since he could no longer marvel at the movements of her hands, he hesitantly lifted his gaze finding her lips which now held him transfixed.

Without further warning she pulled him down towards her, sending her lips crashing against his. The determination to prove something to him was evident in the way she moved her mouth over his. He didn't need long before he was kissing her back with equal purpose. It was as though they were fighting a battle; resolving their dispute without words but with actions. Gradually, the force behind their kiss diminished only to transform into something far more sensual and affectionate. The duel was over and now both of them were trying to convey the entirety of their feelings through this one kiss. Arthur pulled Gwen closer, making her gasp, as she was pressed firmly against him. And yet it wasn't close enough. Their grips on each other tightened even further as though they were trying to become one. When the need for air became unavoidable their lips broke apart, leaving them gasping for air.

"That's how I kiss the man I have feelings for", Gwen whispered into his ear. Arthur could only gulp in response. "Are you still jealous?", she drew back to look him in the eyes. Still speechless, Arthur just shook his head. "Good", she smiled, "because there's really no need."

"Ok", his voiced cracked on the one small word.

"Ok", she echoed satisfied, "I should get going then."

Arthur was reluctant to let go when she attempted to take a step back. He wanted to have her with him for just a little while longer before reality stole her away. "_Guinevere_", she was always shocked by the fact that he was the only one who could make her whole body shiver by merely saying her name, "I'm sorry for… you know…being jealous." The guilty expression on his face nearly broke her heart.

"It's alright, Arthur", she appeased him meanwhile cupping his cheek.

"No, it's not alright", he corrected her finally having found his full voice again. "It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. More than anyone actually. It's just…I envy them." He felt uncomfortable laying out his heart like that, but she needed to know. "I envy them because they can be with you." Gwen felt her chest clench and choked on her breath. "I just wish there weren't so many rules and barriers standing between us", and again his grip tightened around her waist.

"It's true that things aren't difficult", she sighed, "but there's one thing you'll never have to worry about", her voice turned nervous, "I'm always going to want you…just you…even if I can't have you."

All theses months of wondering whether she still felt the same about him finally came to an end with that one decisive confession.

"You already have me, Guinevere", he admitted and stroked her hair. "It's like I said, I've never loved another. And I never will... there is only you", he emphasized.

"Ok", Gwen whispered, a tearing rolling down her cheek.

"Ok", Arthur returned wiping away the tear with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her.

-END-

* * *

Feel free to review! They make me work faster ; )


End file.
